Mudança de Sentimentos
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoilemon.


Mudanças de Sentimentos

Fanfic por Leona EBM

- Bom dia!- Duo desce as escadas correndo, indo em direção a cozinha onde estava os demais.  
  
- Bom dia Duo!- Quatre o cumprimenta gentilmente com sempre.  
  
- Pra que esse escândalo logo de manha?- WuFei já apresenta seu mal- humor logo de cara, que ele sempre descontava em Duo.  
  
Duo o ignorou e se se sentou à mesa, para tomar seu café da manha.  
  
- Está ansioso pra que Duo?- Trowa pergunta vendo Duo engolir a comida.  
  
- Eu não estou ansioso!- Duo diz enfiando outra enorme fatia de pão na boca.  
  
- Duo sempre fora esse animal Trowa!- WuFei pára de ler seu jornal e fica vendo Duo engolir a comida.  
  
- Duo come de vagar!- Quatre estava ficando preocupado, Duo poderia engasgar.  
  
Duo estava devorando a sua comida, ele até mordeu seu dedo pensando que era a salsinha.  
  
- Heero pede para ele parar!- Quatre pede a única pessoa que Duo ouvia na face do universo.  
  
Heero percebe a preocupação e Quatre, e olha os olhares de ânsia e Trowa e WuFei.  
  
- Duo come devagar!- Heero diz bem calmo e baixinho, mas o americano ouviu e logo começou comer devagar.  
  
- Como consegue fazer Duo te obedecer?- WuFei pergunta surpreso.  
  
- Eu sei lá, talvez eu o intimide!- Heero responde. Heero não sabia por que Duo o ouvia e o obedecia sem questionar muito.  
  
- Quatre me empresta seu carro?- Duo termina de comer e vai atrás da cadeira de Quatre.  
  
- Aonde você vai?- Quatre perguntou curioso.  
  
- Eu vou jogar basquete!- Duo diz todo animado.  
  
- Aonde?- WuFei pergunta, não havia nenhuma quadra jogos por perto.  
  
- Na escola São Miguel!- Duo pula de alegria quando Quatre acena um sim com a cabeça, lhe entregando as chaves.  
  
- Mas eu quero este carro inteiro!- Quatre olhava com dó do carro, Duo parecia um louco no volante, corria pra caramba, e xingava todo mundo que o fechasse.  
  
- Falô!- Duo sai em disparada, estava atrasado, ficara acordado até tarde tentando tirar uma certa pessoa da cabeça.  
  
- Nossa o Duo é tão estranho!- Trowa comenta com todos.  
  
- Só com o Heero que ele é diferente.- Quatre olha com maldade para Heero.  
  
- Eu vou sair!- Heero se sente incomodado, e se levanta. Ia visitar sua namorada.  
  
- Vai ver Relena?- Trowa pergunta.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Então entregue isso a Noin!- Trowa se levanta e vai até um armário, e pega uns documentos.  
  
- O que é isso?- Heero olha o documento.  
  
- É um dos projetos dos móbiles suits Touro!- Trowa se senta novamente para terminar seu café.  
  
Heero vai até a casa de Relena.  
  
Duo ficou jogando basquete a tarde toda.  
  
Heero estava voltando a pé para casa, estava muito angustiado esse dia, então resolveu dar uma caminhada. Ele estava passado quando avista Duo do outro lado da rua agachado em baixo de uma arvore.  
  
- Droga! Por que isso foi acontecer comigo? Poderia ser com qualquer outro, mas com ele!- Duo estava chorando, estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a chegada de Heero.  
  
- Duo?- Heero o olha surpreso, ao velo chorando, Duo parecia tão perdido e solitário.  
  
- Hee...Heero?- Duo estava envergonhado por ser pego em um momento de fraqueza.  
  
- Duo o que aconteceu?- Ele se abaixou perto de Duo, o encarando.  
  
- Nada! Bobagem- Duo se levanta e da um sorriso para disfarçar.  
  
- Duo?- Heero o segura pelo braço e o encara.  
  
- Eu já disse que não foi nada, vamos embora!- Duo da um tapinha nas costas de Heero.  
  
Os dois foram até o carro, Heero queria dirigir, Duo simplesmente dava medo em qualquer um quando estava no volante.  
  
O assunto do choro não foi mais tocado por nenhum dos dois, mas Heero queria saber o motivo e saberia.  
  
- Trowa?- Quatre o chama pela casa.  
  
- O que?- Trowa aparece no topo das escadas que davam para os quartos.  
  
- É a Catherine no Telefone!- Quatre o avisa, e Trowa desce as escadas pulando quase todos os degraus.  
  
- Sim?- Trowa atende.  
  
- Quando vai vir me visitar?  
  
- Que tal amanha?  
  
- "timo, eu queria muito de ver!  
  
- Certo, tchau Catherine!  
  
- Tchau!  
  
- Vai visitá-la?- Quatre pergunta depois de ouvir a conversa.  
  
- Vou sim!- Trowa diz feliz, para Quatre.  
  
- E por que não vai visitar a Dorothy?- Trowa se senta no sofá.  
  
- Nosso relacionamento está difícil- Quatre faz uma cara triste.  
  
- O que está acontecendo?- Trowa da seu ombro amigo pra Quatre, sempre ouvia os problemas dos outros, e dava sábios conselhos.  
  
- Ela está simplesmente insuportável, e...- Quatre engasga.  
  
- E?- Trowa ficou ansioso, será que ele ouviria o que queria tanto ouvir desde que se conheceram.  
  
- Nada!- Quatre se levanta e liga a TV.  
  
- Tudo bem então!- Trowa da um suspiro de decepção e assiste TV com Quatre.  
  
- WuFei?- Sally estava surpresa com a visita repentina.  
  
- Como está?- WuFei entra em sua casa.  
  
- Bem, obrigada- Ela sorri, adorava a companhia do piloto.  
  
- Eu estava passando e resolvi passar por aqui!- WuFei sorri, adorava a companhia dela, ele adorava pessoas fortes. No começo ele pensava que ela era uma mulher fraca, mas ele percebeu que ela nunca desistia, e sempre se levantava quando caia.  
  
- Ah! Sente-se- ela diz percebendo que os dois ficaram em pé se olhando.  
  
- E como estão as coisas por aqui?- WuFei se senta em uma cadeira que estava de frente para uma mesa, e Sally se senta na frente, oferecendo chá.  
  
- Obrigado!- WuFei aceita o chá.  
  
- Está tudo bem, tem sempre aqueles rebeldes, mas nós damos um jeito!- Ela diz satisfeita.  
  
- Qualquer problema me chame!- WuFei da um motivo para ficar mais próximo dela. WuFei fica confuso quando ver Sally rindo.  
  
- Do que está rindo?- WuFei pergunta, com medo de ter feito alguma coisa que o envergonhasse.  
  
- Nada...eu estou pensando- Ela olha para WuFei que não estava entendendo nada.  
  
- Em que?- WuFei não ia deixar passar um branco.  
  
- No dia em que nós nos conhecemos, lembra?  
  
- E que graça tem isso?- WuFei estava perdido, o que era tão engraçado assim.  
  
- Olhamos agora nós, aqui conversando como amigos!- Ela diz sorrindo, o que deixa WuFei encantado.  
  
- Na época não nos falamos muito!- WuFei abaixa a cabeça.  
  
Os dois ficaram a tarde toda conversando. E Sally convida WuFei para dormir lá, e ele aceita.  
  
Duo e Heero chegam em casa, o trajeto foi silencioso e tenso, o que não era comum, porque Duo sempre não parava de falar e sorrir.  
  
- Duo?- Heero para o carro na garagem, e antes que Duo descesse do carro Heero o chama.  
  
- Hum?- Duo se vira e o encara ainda sentado no banco de motorista.  
  
- Duo o que está acontecendo com você?- Ao perguntar isso Duo se sente, mal não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.  
  
- Nada!- Duo da um sorrisinho amarelo, e começa a entrar na casa.  
  
- Duo espera!- Heero o chamava, mas ele o ignorou.  
  
- Duo?- Heero entra correndo em casa.  
  
- O Duo saiu- Quatre diz espantado com Heero, que parecia um louco atrás dele.  
  
- Ele aprontou de novo?- Trowa pergunta.  
  
- Não..não é nada!- Heero sobe para seu quarto.  
  
No dia seguinte. Trowa acorda bem cedo, para ir visitar Catherine. E Quatre foi conversar com Dorothy.  
  
Heero acordou, e logo olhou para cama de Duo. Duo estava dormindo feito pedra, e Heero chegou perto e ficou observando ele dormir todo encolhido na coberta.  
  
Heero o deixa dormindo, e vai ao banheiro se lavar.  
  
- O que está acontecendo comigo? Toda vez que estou com ele me sinto tão estranho.  
  
Duo acorda com o barulho do chuveiro, e desce para tomar seu café.  
  
- Cadê o povo?- Duo olha um bilhete na geladeira.  
  
Fui visitar Catherine, e só volto segunda.  
  
Ass: Trowa  
  
Fui visitar Doroth, e volto na segunda, um abraço!  
  
Ass: Quatre  
  
- Que droga eu vou ficar dois dias sozinho com Heero?- Duo procura alguma coisa para comer.  
  
- Bom dia- Heero se se senta à mesa olhando Duo fazer o café.  
  
- Bom dia!- Duo diz mais animado, mas não como de costume.  
  
- E os outros?- Heero percebe que estava faltando um povinho.  
  
- O Quatre foi ver a Dorthy, o Trowa foi ver a Catherine, e o WuFei ficou na Sally.- Duo suspira.  
  
- Então somos sós nós dois?- Heero comenta divertido.  
  
- É!- Duo diz em um tom triste, que Heero logo percebe.  
  
Duo faz o café e põe na mesa.  
  
- E como estão as coisas com Relena?- Duo pergunta, comendo um pão com manteiga.  
  
- Ela quer que eu more com ela- Heero diz sem perceber a reação de Duo. Duo se sentiu muito mal, estava com um desespero, queria abraçar Heero e dizer que o amava, para ele não ir embora.  
  
- Duo?Duo?- Heero fica chamando, mas ele estava em um transe profundo.  
  
- Hã?- Duo percebe que Heero estava chamando.  
  
- Duo está tudo bem?- Heero estava ficando preocupado, nas ultimas semanas ele estava agindo muito estranho.  
  
- Está!- Duo se levanta sem terminar seu café, estava com vontade de chorar, e não podia fazer isso na sua frente.  
  
- Não vai terminar seu café?- Heero, fica surpreso, Duo sempre acordava com uma fome de leão.  
  
- Não estou com fome- Duo sai da cozinha e se tranca no banheiro, e fica chorando como muitas vezes fazia.  
  
- Duo o que está acontecendo com você?- Heero ficou na cozinha sem reação.  
  
- E como estão as coisas por lá?- Catherine estava muito feliz por Trowa ir visitá-la, ela o considerava um irmão e ele também.  
  
- Está tudo bem!- Trowa se senta em uma poltrona em uma sala toda colorida, bem cara de circo.  
  
- E Quatre?- Catherine deixa Trowa triste com essa pergunta.  
  
- Está namorando a Dorothy.- Diz desanimado.  
  
- Olha aqui!- Catherine senta em uma mesinha que ficava de frente a poltrona- Você tem que falar o que sente!  
  
- Eu não posso!- Trowa abaixa a cabeça- Ele me odiaria.  
  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- Ela levanta o rosto de Trowa e sorri- Você é muito forte Trowa, você consegue, e se ele te odiar, significa que ele não era pra você!  
  
- Obrigado Catherine- Trowa se sente motivado, com as palavras de sua irmã.  
  
- Agora vamos, seu amiguinho está com muitas saudades.- Catherine arrasta Trowa para as jaulas, onde se encontrava seu leão.  
  
- Quatre?- Dorothy fica surpresa com a visita repentina.  
  
- Como vai?- Quatre entra no seu quarto e senta na sua cama.  
  
- Por que não me avisou que viria? assim eu te buscava no aeroporto!- Ela se aproxima e lhe da um beijo suave.  
  
- Não queria incomodar- Quatre corresponde, mas logo parte o beijo, deixando a garota confusa.  
  
- Algum problema?- Ela se senta ao lado dele.  
  
- Dorothy... eu....eu não estou feliz ao seu lado!- Quatre diz bem devagar e calmo, para não magoar a garota.  
  
- Como assim?!!!- Dorothy se levanta em um pulo em fica parada na sua frente.  
  
- Acho que devemos terminar!- Quatre olha para ela, e se sente mal por vela chorando.  
  
- Eu fiz algo errado?- Ela se vira de costas para ele.  
  
- Não, você não fez nada!- Ele se levanta e coloca a mão em seu ombro.  
  
- Então?- Ela soluça.  
  
- Eu acho que estou...gostando de alguém!- Ele diz com um pouco de medo de sua reação.  
  
- Desde quando?- Ela se vira com os olhos cheios d' água.  
  
- Eu não sei bem certo!- Quatre limpa as lagrimas que caem com seu polegar.  
  
- Eu a conheço?- Ela se senta na cama com a ajuda de Quatre.  
  
- Conhece!- Ele se abaixa e fica esperando sua reação.  
  
- Eu não vou obriga-lo a ficar comigo, eu ficaria feliz em velo feliz, mas eu vou sofrer muito!- Ela abraça Quatre com muita força, fechando os olhos para que tudo aquilo não passe de um terrível pesadelo.  
  
- Dorothy, você é muito especial, e precisa de alguém que lhe de seu verdadeiro valor!- Quatre retribui o abraço.  
  
Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até Quatre resolve partir, mas prometeu vim visitá-la.  
  
- Já vai WuFei?- Sally pergunta vendo ele arrumar suas coisas.  
  
- Sim- ele diz desanimado, infelizmente tinha que voltar.  
  
- WuFei?- Sally toma coragem para uma pergunta que ela tanto queria fazer.  
  
- Hum?- WuFei para de arrumar suas coisa e fica encarando-a.  
  
- Por que...não..- Ela fica um pouco envergonhada.  
  
- Por que não?- WuFei insisti que ela diga.  
  
- Por que...não..fica?- Ela não acredita que teve coragem de pedir uma coisa dessas.  
  
- Sally...eu...- WuFei estava sem palavras, ele adoraria viver com ela, sempre quis, mas nunca teve coragem de pedir.  
  
- Se não quiser tudo bem!- Ela se vira e começa a andar para fora da casa. WuFei a segura pelo braço.  
  
- Eu adoraria!- Ao dizer isso os dois ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.  
  
- Serio?- Sally estava surpresa.  
  
- Hum hum!- Ele faz um sim com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu vou voltar, avisar os outros!- Ele diz muito feliz, havia dado um grande passo, agora era só se declarar para ela.  
  
Heero terminou faz tempo seu café, e ficou vendo TV.  
  
- O Duo ainda não saiu do banheiro?- Heero nota que Duo ainda estava no banheiro.- Droga Duo por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Heero como eu gosto de você..e agora eu vou ficar sozinho, você vai viver com ela, e vai me esquecer, eu...eu não queria ser assim, eu queria gostar de mulheres, mas eu não gosto, eu me apaixonei, de um jeito por você, eu tenho medo da sua reação, eu queria tirar esse peso das minhas costas. Heero você é tão lindo, eu...eu... eu não sei o que fazer!  
  
- DUO?DUO?- Heero ficou chamando, mas ele estava muito perdido em seus pensamentos.  
  
- Oi?- Duo percebe seu estado, e responde.  
  
- Está tudo bem?- Heero pergunta mais aliviado, por ele ter respondido.  
  
- Está..está!- Duo falou com uma voz muito triste, que Heero percebeu.  
  
- Duo abre a porta!- Heero começou a mexer na maçaneta. Mas a porta estava trancada.  
  
- Está tudo bem Heero!- Duo não ia abrir a porta de jeito nenhum, Heero não podia encontra-lo naquele estado.  
  
- Certo!- Heero teve uma grande idéia- Duo eu vou sair e já volto!- Heero viu que ele não ia sair, então inventou. Ele fez barulho com as chaves do carro, desligou a TV, e abriu e fechou a porta.  
  
Duo percebeu que ele havia saído, e teve a idéia de fugir para bem longe, para que eles nunca mais se vissem novamente.  
  
Duo caíra com um patinho, ele abriu a porta, e nem tinha enxugado suas lágrimas.  
  
- Duo?- Heero saiu de trás do sofá, e ficou assustado com a cara pálida e triste de seu amigo.  
  
- Heero...você ...não tinha saído?- Duo percebeu que caiu em uma armadilha, e logo subiu correndo para seu quarto, e Heero o seguiu preocupado.  
  
- Duo..você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo! E vai falar agora!- Heero abre a porta do quarto com tudo, e olha com raiva por Duo ter escondido algum problema dele.  
  
- Eu..eu...eu estou com dor de cabeça!- essa era única desculpa que pareceu ser razoável, mas não colou com o soldado perfeito.  
  
- Duo pára de mentir!- Heero diz quase em um grito o assustando.  
  
- EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO!- Duo explodiu. Bom em parte ele não estava mentindo, estava mesmo com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar.  
  
- DUO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO ASSIM?- Heero perde a sua paciência, e se aproxima dele.  
  
- Isso não te interessa, eu vou embora!- Duo abre seu armário com tudo, e pega o crucifixo, que significava muito para ele.  
  
- Como assim? Vai embora por causa de uma dor de cabeça?- Heero deu uma risada, tinha encurralado o coelho.  
  
- Não, é por isso!- Duo ia sair, mas Heero tampa a porta do quarto, impedindo sua passagem. Duo fica sem reação não podia ficar mais nenhum segundo ali, se não as conseqüências poderiam ser fatais e irreversíveis.  
  
- Duo eu sou seu amigo- Heero diz bem calmo, ele não conseguiria nada gritando daquele jeito.  
  
- É Heero, e esse é o problema!- Duo se enche de coragem, mas a perde ao ver o olhar surpreso e raivoso de Heero.  
  
- Então o problema é comigo?- Heero estava sorrindo, logo saberia tudo.  
  
- É sim!- Duo põe o crucifixo em seu bolso, e inala o máximo de ar possível, e começa a falar.  
  
- Heero, eu estou assim por que eu estou gostando de alguém e não sou correspondido!- Duo diz esperando que a fixa de Heero caía.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando, até que finalmente a ficha de Heero cai, e ele fica vermelho.  
  
- Duo!- Ele olha espantado para ele.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu vou embora, não precisa fazer nada!- Duo abaixa a cabeça, ao ver a cara de decepção de Heero.  
  
Heero não conseguiu dizer nada, e saiu da frente da porta, deixando o caminho livre para Duo.  
  
- Adeus!- Duo fala bem triste.  
  
Heero ficou um bom tempo em pé parado no quarto, olhando para o nada, até que ele recupera a sua razão.  
  
- Duo!- Heero vai até a janela e vê Duo virando a esquina da rua.  
  
Heero ficou olhando para rua, até que o telefone toca e o tira de seu transe.  
  
- alô?  
  
- Heero?  
  
- Relena?  
  
- Heero vem aqui!  
  
- Agora?  
  
- Eu estou com saudades!  
  
- Mas eu fui aí ontem!  
  
- Não importa, quando vai vim morar comigo?  
  
- Relena, eu não sei!  
  
- Heero? o que aconteceu? Você está estranho.  
  
- Não é nada.  
  
- Você vem?  
  
- Daqui a pouco eu estou aí!  
  
- Um beijo!  
  
- Outro.  
  
Heero estava muito confuso, sobre seus sentimentos, gostava muito de Duo, mas nunca pensou nele como um amante, e gostava de Relena, mas às vezes queria dar um tiro na cabeça dela.  
  
Ele estava muito confuso, o que eu faço, se eu correr eu alcanço o Duo, mas eu estaria aceitando seu amor, e não é isso que ele queria. Heero resolveu ir ver Relena, ela era sua namorada, ele deveria ficar com ela, se Duo quisesse outra coisa, ele não o corresponderia.  
  
Duo estava no espaço porto, procurando algum lugar para ir, não tinha idéia para onde ia.  
  
Ficou pensando até que ouviu uns jovens falando em praias, surf.  
  
- Já sei, eu vou para o Havaí!- Duo olha entusiasmado para as tabelas de preço, por um instante esqueceu sua dor.  
  
- Pois não?- A atendente pergunta.  
  
- Eu quero uma passagem para a Terra!- Duo pega seu dinheiro na carteira. Primeiro ele tem que comparar uma passagem para Terra, e de lá para o Havaí.  
  
- Só de ida?  
  
Duo ficou pensando por um tempo, até que a imagem de decepção de Heero veio a sua cabeça.  
  
- Só!- Duo deixa de sorrir.  
  
- Que classe?  
  
- Executivo!  
  
- São 250,00 R$!  
  
- Aqui!- Duo entregou o dinheiro. E foi se sentar em um banco esperando o seu vôo.  
  
Heero chega a casa de Relena.  
  
- Heero!- Relena pula em seu pescoço, lhe enchendo de beijos.  
  
- Relena!- Heero começa empurra-la gentilmente, para parar com aqueles beijos.  
  
- E então?- Ela o solta, e fica parada em sua frente com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- E então o que?- Heero perguntou confuso, depois daquele episódio com Duo, não sabia de mais nada.  
  
- Vai vim morar comigo?- Ela diz entusiasmada.  
  
- Eu não sei!- Heero abaixa a cabeça, não estava com pique para conversar.  
  
- Então vamos comer alguma coisa!- Relena ficou conversando com Heero, e ela nem notou que ele estava chateado.  
  
- Como ela não pode perceber meu estado? Se fosse Duo, logo pararia de falar e perguntaria o que estava havendo, será que Relena não se importa comigo?  
  
Heero ficou de saco cheio, e se levantou da mesa, deixando Relena falando sozinha.  
  
Heero foi até um terraço e ficou pensando em Duo, por mais que ele quisesse não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça.  
  
- Por que eu não consigo tira-lo da minha cabeça? Duo por que foi embora? Por que isso aconteceu? Eu te considerava meu melhor e único amigo, eu confiava a minha vida a você, e eu daria a minha pela sua. Duo...Duo...Duo!- Heero sente seu coração apertado, estava sufocado, com um frio na barriga.  
  
Heero resolve conversar com Relena.  
  
- O que foi meu amor?- Relena via que ele não estava muito bem.  
  
- Eu estou com duvida do nosso relacionamento- Ao dizer isso relena quase teve um treco.  
  
- COMO ASSIM?!!-Relena havia lutado muito, para ficar com Heero, e ele era uma pessoa difícil de se conquistar.  
  
- Eu não sei- Heero estava muito confuso, ele não sabia se gostava de Duo como amigo, ou se gostava como dele como um amante.  
  
- Quem é ela?- Relena fecha os punhos, com raiva.  
  
- Ela?- Heero da um sorrisinho, se Relena soubesse que é ele.  
  
- Isso! quem é a sirigaita?- Relena fica de frente para Heero, com seus dentes serrados de ciúmes e raiva.  
  
- É o Duo- Ao dizer isso Relena cai no chão de surpresa.  
  
- Como?- Ela pensava que não ouvira bem.  
  
- Eu acho...não eu tenho quase certeza!- Heero estende a mão para que ela se levante, Heero a coloca na cadeira da cozinha.  
  
- Mas ele...ele...- Relena não sabia o que falar, descobrir uma mulher na vida de Heero não seria fácil, mas um homem, e ainda tão próximo dele, Relena não teria chances. Heero sempre falava com muito carinho de Duo.  
  
- Heero você está confundindo, a amizade de vocês!- Relena chacoalhava Heero, para faze-lo mudar de idéia.  
  
- Não Relena eu não estou confundindo!- Heero se livra das mãos de Relena.  
  
- E Duo? O que ele vai dizer? Com certeza ele vai rir da sua cara!- Relena começa a rir, o que faz Heero ver que ela era uma menina, metida, boba, e invejosa.  
  
- Foi ele que se declarou para mim!- Ao dizer isso Relena desmaia, e dois empregados da casa vieram socorre-la.  
  
- Aonde vai senhor Yui?- A empregada pergunta, ao ver Heero indo embora.  
  
- Eu vou embora, e diga a Relena que acabou!- Heero vai correndo para o porto espacial.  
  
- Tem alguém aí?- Trowa chega em casa, mas não encontra ninguém. Já era noite.  
  
Ele sobe para seu quarto e começa a desfazer suas malas. Trowa passou pelo quarto de Quatre, e resolveu entrar. Ele começou a pegar nas suas coisas, para saciar seus desejos mais secretos.  
  
- OI?- Quatre chega em casa e não encontra ninguém.  
  
- Quatre?- Trowa aparece no topo da escada.  
  
- O que faz aqui? Pensei que só voltasse segunda feira.- Trowa sorri, em ver seu amor.  
  
- Eu... terminei com a Dorothy, então voltei mais cedo, não havia motivo para ficar lá!- Quatre começa a pegar suas malas, e Trowa desce para ajuda-lo.  
  
- Não precisa se incomodar- Ele diz tirando as malas da mão de Trowa.  
  
- Incomodo nenhum- Quando Trowa foi pegar as malas novamente, suas mãos se tocaram, e os dois ficaram vermelhos.  
  
- Trowa...eu...queria falar com você- Quatre sente coragem e começa, a confessar seus sentimentos.  
  
- Eu também- Os dois se sentam no sofá da sala, um de frente para o outro, e seus corações pareciam que iam sair pela boca.  
  
- Eu terminei com a Dorothy, porque eu descobri que gosto de outra..pessoa- Quatre olha para os olhos verdes, com muito medo de sua reação.  
  
- E quem é essa pessoa?- Trowa já sabia que era ele, mas queria ouvir da boca dele.  
  
- Deixa pra lá!- Quatre perdeu toda a sua coragem, então Trowa foi até ele, e tocou seu rosto.  
  
- Não precisa ter medo de me contar.  
  
- Trowa...eu... gosto de você- Quatre abaixa a cabeça, mas Trowa a levanta com sua mão.  
  
- Eu também- Trowa não espera nenhuma resposta do loirinho, e já lhe da um beijo, que sempre sonhara.  
  
Os dois ficaram se beijando, por um longo tempo, Quatre o abraçava, enquanto Trowa explorava sua boca com a língua.  
  
- Trowa- Quatre fica envergonhado, depois do beijo.  
  
- Não tem porque se sentir assim- Trowa se senta no sofá e pede para Quatre sentar em seu colo.  
  
- Desculpe-me- Quatre se senta no seu colo, de frente para ele, e o abraça, escondendo seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando o ar da sua pele.  
  
- Não tem por que se desculpar, eu te amo do jeito que você é!- Trowa diz fazendo uma caricia em seus cabelos.  
  
- Mas eu...não- Quatre estava confuso, não sabia se os amava, sabia que gostava dele, e sentia muita atração.  
  
- Não me precisa dizer o que você não sabe, eu sou muito paciente, eu fui paciente, quando você vinha falar, sobre seus relacionamentos com outras pessoas, eu sempre te esperei, eu sempre tive esperanças de um dia você me notar- Trowa pára de acariciar os seus cabelos, e o puxa para encarar sua face.  
  
- Trowa...você deve ter sofrido muito, me desculpe, eu não queria...- Trowa o cala com um beijo.  
  
- Eu derramei lágrimas por alguém que as merecias!- Trowa o beija novamente. Os dois ficaram conversando sobre tudo a respeito do amor deles, e resolveram irem morar sozinhos.  
  
- Você acha que eles vão aceitar?- Quatre pergunta preocupado.  
  
- Ninguém não tem nada haver com as nossas vidas, e se eles são nossos amigos, iram nos aceitar do jeito que nós somos, só por que não temos uma opção sexual comum, isso não significa nada- Ao dizer todo esse discurso, Quatre fica mais aliviado.  
  
- VÔO NUMERO 435, PASSAGEIRO ENTRADA PELA PORTA 45.  
  
- Então é isso!- Duo pega suas malas, e começa a se dirigir ao portão 45.  
  
- DUO!  
  
Duo se vira, e fica surpreso ao ver Heero atrás dele parado quase sem fôlego.  
  
- Heero?- Duo não sabia o que fazer, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que ele veio lhe dar uma surra?  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo.  
  
- VÔO NUMERO 435, PASSAGEIROS ENTRADA PELA POTA 45.  
  
Duo ouve novamente o chamado, e olha para Heero.  
  
- Depois nós conversamos, eu sei que você está com raiva, mas agora eu tenho que ir!- Duo diz isso com muito aperto no coração.  
  
- Duo?- Heero olha para ele ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, ele estava com tanto medo de perder Duo, que ele foi com seu gundam, para chegar mais rápido.  
  
- Hum?- Duo estava indo para o portão, mas ele pára para ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer, mas ele não se vira ficando de costas para o outro.  
  
- Duo?- Duo sente a voz de Heero muito próxima, então ele resolve virar, e quando ele se vira, quase rosca seus lábios com os de Heero.  
  
Duo arregala os olhos, e Heero põe a mão atrás da sua nuca, e o puxa para um beijo.  
  
Todos do porto espacial ficaram de boca aberta, como poderiam fazer aquilo em publico? As pessoas pensavam, escondendo eles dos olhares de seus filhos.  
  
Mas quem se atreveria a impedir? Se alguém resolve, teria que enfrentar o soldado perfeito e o deus da morte. Depois de muito tempo suas bocas desgrudaram, os dois estavam tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eles ficaram se olhando sem dizer uma única palavra, o clima havia ficado tenso, até que uma mulher passa por eles com a mão no rosto.  
  
- Descarados!- Com esse comentário eles voltam a realidade, e vêem o lugar inteiro olhando para eles.  
  
Duo ficou envergonhado, enquanto Heero ficou normal, ninguém iria fazer nada mesmo, e não se importava com as opiniões dos outros.  
  
- Vamos sair daqui!- Duo puxa Heero, para fora da multidão.  
  
Heero fica quieto, e apenas deixa Duo leva-lo. Ele sai do porto espacial, e vê o Wing Zero na sua frente.  
  
- Heero, você veio com seu gundam?!!!!- Duo ficou impressionado.  
  
- Não queria me atrasar!- Heero vai até seu gundam, e chama Duo para subir nele.  
  
- Não podemos deixar isso aqui!- Heero se senta no banco,e oferece sua mão, para Duo subir. Duo fisobe, e fica no seu colo, e o cinto de segurança, prende os dois, os deixando bem juntos.  
  
Tinha um monte de gente olhando para eles, e já tinham uns repórteres por ali, tirando fotos. Os dois saíram de lá. Eles ficaram vagando pelo espaço, sem dizer nada um para o outro. Heero resolve descer na lua. Ele colocou seu gundam no solo, eles não saíram, já que não estavam com roupas especiais.  
  
- Duo...eu queria lhe dizer...que..eu percebi... que..eu gosto...não...que...eu amo você!- Heero diz bem devagar, e baixinho, mas Duo ouviu tudo com muita atenção.  
  
- Heero... quando tirou essa conclusão?- Duo estava com duvida, Heero nunca mostrara sinal de nada, e agora vinha com essa.  
  
- Quando você se declarou, e partiu, eu percebi o quanto precisava de você- Heero tira o cinto de segurança, para que Duo se virasse para ele. Duo se vira , e o fica encarando. Duo da um lindo sorriso, sua face toda iluminou, e Heero sorriu também, eles se estavam sentindo aliviados, e felizes.  
  
- Heero eu te amo!- Duo abraça Heero escondendo seu gosto em seu peito.  
  
- Eu também!- Heero enrola sua mão na trança de Duo.  
  
- E a Relena?- Duo se levanta e o encara preocupado.  
  
- Eu terminei com ela- Heero diz bem serio.  
  
- E ela?- Duo deu um sorrisinho.  
  
- Desmaiou- Heero diz bem calmo.  
  
- DESMAIOU?- Duo se assusta, mas e o mesmo tempo fica feliz, com a noticia do termino do namoro.  
  
- E como vai ser?- Heero pergunta.  
  
- Eu não sei. Eu acho que devemos seguir nossos instintos.- Duo diz sabiamente, o que deixa Heero com a boca aberta.  
  
- Meus instintos dizem, que devemos viver juntos- Heero da um selinho nos lábios de Duo.  
  
- Os meus também!- Duo o beija apaixonado.  
  
No dia seguinte estavam todos na sala.  
  
- Eu queria dizer, que eu e o Quatre vamos morar separados, de vocês!- Trowa começa a explicar tudo.  
  
Todos ficaram em silencio, depois que Trowa confessou tudo. Até que Duo levanta, vai até Quatre. Quatre pensou que Duo ia xinga-lo de bicha, mas ele deu um tapinha nas suas costas.  
  
- SEJAM BEM FELIZES!- Duo esboça um lindo sorriso de felicidade, que animou Quatre que estava tenso e preocupado com as reações de seus amigos.  
  
- Se vocês se gostam tem que ficar juntos!- WuFei diz em seguida, dando apoio ao casal.  
  
- Vocês façam o que quiser- Heero da um sorrisinho, estava feliz de ver Trowa feliz, ele sabia dos sentimentos de Trowa por Quatre.  
  
- Obrigado- Trowa diz aliviado- E o que você queria falar WuFei?  
  
- Há é! Eu vou morar com a Sally- WuFei diz alegre.  
  
- Hummmmm!- Duo o olha com malicia- Sei WuFei!  
  
- Cala boca- WuFei se irrita.  
  
- Ta já chega vocês dois!- Quatre diz logo, antes que o bicho pegue de verdade.  
  
- E Duo você não ia falar algo também?- Quatre pergunta.  
  
- Não me diga que você vai namorar o Heero, e vão morar juntos!- WuFei fala brincando, mas na verdade ele não sabia que era isso mesmo.  
  
- COMO SABIA?-Duo pergunta surpreso.  
  
- Ah..Duo pára de brincar, diz logo- Trowa não acredita, na verdade ninguém acreditou.  
  
- Mas é verdade- Duo diz sorridente.  
  
- Duo fala logo, o que você ia falar!- Quatre diz, não acreditando em nada, Heero namorava Relena, e sempre estava brigando com Duo, até parece que os dois iam ficar juntos.  
  
- É serio!- Quanto Heero diz todos ficaram em estado de choque.  
  
- Co...como?- WuFei não ouvira muito bem.  
  
- Nós descobrimos o que um sentia pelo o outro, e resolvemos ficar juntos- Heero diz bem tranqüilo, todos ficaram em estado de choque, e Duo estava rindo da cara de surpresa deles.  
  
- E a Relena?- Trowa perguntou.  
  
- Nós terminamos- Heero da um sorrisinho, ele não gostava tanto assim de Relena, ele apenas se sentia na obrigação de protege-la, e quando ela lhe pediu em namoro, ele aceitou só para não magoa-la.  
  
- Nossa! Isso que é novidade- WuFei diz ainda bobo com a noticia.  
  
- Então todos nós vamos nos separar?- Quatre pergunta triste.  
  
- Mas nós podemos nos encontrar!- Duo se levanta todo alegre.- Todos nós vamos ficar com a pessoa que amamos!  
  
- Aonde você vai?- Trowa pergunta.  
  
- Quem quer suco de laranja?- Duo vai indo par cozinha.  
  
- Todos nós queremos!- Quatre diz- Você viciou nesse suco Duo!  
  
- É que ele é tão bom!- Ele vai indo até a cozinha.  
  
- Eu te ajudo- Quatre se levanta, e vai atrás de Duo.  
  
- Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas!- WuFei vai para seu quarto.  
  
Só ficam Trowa e Heero na sala.  
  
- É mesmo uma surpresa!- Trowa olha para Heero- Você e Duo.  
  
- Eu sempre gostei dele, mas eu nunca parei para pensar, em que grau de sentimentos eu gostava dele.- Heero diz.  
  
- Não consigo imaginar vocês juntos- Trowa fecha os olhos e imagina, Duo e Heero brigando.- Vocês brigam por qualquer coisa!- Trowa ri.  
  
- É só isso que as pessoas vêem!- Heero se senta no sofá- Eu e Duo, nos entendemos muito bem, sabemos quando um está com problemas, nós brigamos sim, mas é uma briguinha gostosa, nunca foi serio. Bom às vezes, mas quem não briga, e dizem que os opostos se atraem!- Ao Heero dizer isso Duo aparece na sala batendo palma.  
  
- Ai que romântico- Duo começa a zoar com a cara dele.  
  
- ...- Heero fica quieto, olhando Duo.  
  
- Xiiii! Ficou nervosinho?- Duo começa a provocar.  
  
- Bom é uma briguinha bem gostosa!- Trowa sai da sala, e vai até a cozinha com Quatre.  
  
- Já vão brigar?- Quatre pergunta.  
  
- Pelo jeito! Sim!- Trowa se se senta à mesa da cozinha e começa a convesar com Quatre.  
  
- Duo você é tão infantil- Heero começou.  
  
- Eu?- Duo aponta pra ele mesmo, com uma cara de olha quem fala.  
  
- Você não consegue ficar um minuto com a boca fechada?- Heero estava ficando de mal-humor.  
  
Duo se aproxima bem devagar de Heero. Heero já se prepara para brigarem, Duo pula em cima dele, mas Heero se surpreende, Duo não foi pra cima dele para ataca-lo, mas sim para lhe dá um daqueles beijos, que o deixavam sem ar. Com Relena ele nunca beijava assim, era sempre aquele selinho, e nada de toques ousados no corpo, diferente de Duo, que já enfiava a língua, e tocava na suas partes intimas de um jeito, que o deixava louco de tesão.  
  
- Eu concordo, acho nossas brigas muito gostosas!- Duo ri cara surpresa e sem fôlego de Heero.  
  
- Vou arrumar minhas coisas!- Duo da um tapinha na bunda de Heero. Heero ficou parado na sala, tentando recuperar o fôlego, pensava se Duo não ficava sem fôlego depois desses beijos doidos.  
  
Todos se mudaram, Quatre e Trowa foram para uma das mansões da família Winner, Duo e Heero alugaram um apartamento na cidade, e WuFei vivia em um acampamento com Sally. Depois se dois dias vivendo com Sally WuFei confessa seus sentimentos, e se surpreende ao ver que era correspondido à mesma altura.  
  
(A vida de Quatre e Trowa)  
  
Trowa estava na sala ouvindo uma música que Quatre compôs para ele em seu violino.  
  
- O que achou?- Quatre perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Está ótima!- Trowa sorri- Você sabe tocar muito bem, e suas letras são muito bonitas e originais.  
  
- Chega de elogios!- Quatre diz em tom de brincadeira.- Está com fome?  
  
- Estou!  
  
- Vamos comer fora com aqui em casa mesmo?  
  
- Eu prefiro comer aqui- Trowa não era muito sociável, mas Quatre o entendia muito bem.  
  
- Certo! O que quer comer?- Quatre coloca seu violino no armário.  
  
- Alguma coisa suave- Trowa fica pensativo- Que tal uma macarronada.  
  
- Uma macarronada saindo- Quatre vai até um dos empregados e pede que façam uma macarronada.  
  
- O que vamos fazer por enquanto?- Quatre fica pensativo.  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim- Trowa se levanta, e puxa Quatre pela cintura.  
  
Os dois ficaram namorando no jardim, até a hora do almoço. Depois de almoçarem, eles resolvem sair.  
  
Trowa vai até seu quarto tomar um banho, eles iam a um conserto musical, Trowa coloca uma calça social preta e uma camisa social azul claro.  
  
Quatre coloca uma calça social azul escura, e uma camisa branca. Depois do conserto eles foram para um motel, e lá viraram a noite.  
  
Essa era vida que eles levavam, eram muito felizes, sempre viajavam, e sempre se amavam.  
  
(A vida de Sally com Chang WuFei)  
  
- WuFei já cheguei!- Sally chega das compras.  
  
- Eu estou no quarto!.  
  
- O que está fazendo?- Sally vai até lá.  
  
- Estou arrumando essa janela- WuFei estava arrumando quase toda a casa de Sally.  
  
- Eu só te dou trabalho- Ela diz em um tom de brincadeira.  
  
- Nunca- WuFei vai até ela, e fica na pontinha do pé para lhe dar um beijo.  
  
- Eu acho que vou te comprar um banquinho, para você vir me beijar- Sally adorava mexer com WuFei, ele ficava uma fera.  
  
- Hum!- Ele cruza os braços e vira o rosto, ficando com a cara amarrada.  
  
- Eu já estou com torcicolo de ficar abaixando para te beijar- Sally, sai do quarto para fazer o almoço, e deixa WuFei irritado.  
  
Depois Sally o chama para almoçar, e seu humor já estava melhor. Eles estavam conversando numa boa, quando um dos moradores do acampamento aparece, avisando que tinham arruaceiros atacando a cidade.  
  
- Vamos lá!- Sally junta todo seu pessoal.  
  
- Sally?  
  
- Sim- Ela se dirige a um dos seus amigos que parecia preocupado.  
  
- Eles estão com leões.  
  
- Pode deixar comigo!- WuFei vai até as montanhas pegar seu gundam.  
  
WuFei chega e detona todo mundo. Depois da briga eles ajudam a concertar a cidade.  
  
Essa era a vida deles, viviam felizes, e sempre ajudavam os fracos, com WuFei dizia. Eles se divertiam muito, suas vidas não eram paradas como a de Quatre e Trowa, eles sempre tinham emoções e aventuras, e muito romance também. Eles viviam da aposentadoria de Sally, mas WuFei trabalhava, de guarda costas de pessoas importantes, e isso dava uma grana lascada.  
  
(A vida de Duo e Heero)  
  
Heero chega do seu trabalho, e encontra Duo fazendo o jantar.  
  
- Veio mais cedo hoje?- Duo sorri para ele.  
  
- Tinha poucos móbiles suits para carregar!- Heero diz se se sentando à mesa.  
  
- Está cansado?- Duo pergunta indo a sua direção.  
  
- Ficar pilotando uma nave, de um lado para o outro, carregando móbiles suits, é um pouco cansativo!- Heero da um beijo em Duo, que já estava fazendo uma massagem em seus ombros.  
  
- Heero?  
  
- Hum?- Heero estava se deliciando da massagem de Duo.  
  
- Eu vou trabalhar também!- Duo não agüentava ver Heero chegar cansado em casa, ele trabalhava só de segunda, quarta, e sexta. Mas ele não queria ver só ele dando duro.  
  
- Não- Heero diz fazendo Duo parar a massagem.  
  
- Por que não?- Duo perguntou irritado- Eu não sou bom o suficiente, para trabalhar?- Duo ficou com raiva.  
  
- Não é isso- Heero fecha os olhos, estava cansado, e com certeza eles iriam brigar.  
  
- Então o que é?- Duo fica de frente para ele.  
  
- Duo depois falamos!- Heero estava com a cabeça explodindo.  
  
- Você sempre foge....- Antes de Duo terminar seu longo e demorado discurso, a panela de pressão apitou.  
  
- Duo a comida!- Heero sorri, havia se livrado dessa discussão.  
  
- Certo!- Duo sorri, e serve o jantar. Heero adorava a comida de Duo, mas Duo não gostava de sua comida.  
  
- Está horrível- Duo comia de má vontade.  
  
- Está ótima- Heero sempre adorava, mas Duo achava que ele dizia isso para alegra-lo.  
  
- Você diz isso só para me alegrar!- Duo olhou para ele com um sorriso, Duo sempre estava sorrindo, Heero chegava em casa e já recebia aquele lindo sorriso. Duo o esperava com paciência, e sempre Heero encontrava a casa limpa e comida na mesa. Só as tarefas mais pesadas, eram dele.  
  
Depois do jantar, eles vão assistir um filme que Duo alugou.  
  
Eles ficaram abraçados, vendo o filme.  
  
- Duo?- Heero o chama.  
  
- Hum?- Duo estava quase dormindo.  
  
- Esse filme é uma merda!- Heero diz rindo.  
  
- Também acho- Duo boceja.  
  
- Está com sono?- Heero olha para sua cara.  
  
- Estou pronto para uma rapidinha!- Duo diz com malicia, deixando Heero um pouco envergonhado.  
  
- Duo você só pensa nisso?- Heero pergunta indignado.  
  
- Quando nós estamos juntinhos assim...eu penso sim!- Duo sorri, e começa a beijar Heero, segurando em seus cabelos com força, caso quisesse Heero tentasse resistir.  
  
- Hummm!- Heero interrompe o beijo, para buscar ar.  
  
- Pronto?- Duo pergunta com uma carinha safada.  
  
- Pronto o que?- Heero perguntou confuso.  
  
- Já recuperou o fôlego?- Duo nem esperou resposta e o beijou novamente, agora Duo não ficou só no beijo, ele começou a passar sua mão por todo o corpo de Heero.  
  
Duo levanta os braços de Heero e tira-lhe a regata. Inclinando-se, ele alcança um dos mamilos e, sem qualquer aviso, dá uma leve mordida para depois, com a língua, contornar o pequeno pedaço de pele enrugada e prende- la entre os lábios.  
  
Heero gemeu, fechando os olhos enquanto uma mão se emaranhava na trança quase desfeita e a outra apertava cada centímetro de carne das costas de Duo. O piloto do Wing abriu os olhos e não enxergou nada, apenas sentia uma corrente de prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo, tendo sua origem na boca, que sugava devagar e lentamente seu mamilo, e nas mãos de Duo, que pareciam deixar um rastro de fogo na sua pele.  
  
Puxando Duo pelo cabelo e fazendo-o se deitar, no sofá Heero se abaixa e começa a desabotoar a camisa dele. A cada botão aberto ele beijava e lambia o novo pedaço de pele descoberto. Duo prendia e soltava a própria respiração, inspirando lenta e profundamente cada vez que os lábios de Heero se afastavam.  
  
Logo que a camisa e a calça foi deixada de lado, Heero sentou-se e admirou o corpo embaixo do seu. Ele passeou com as mãos pelo peito de Duo com o olhar extasiado.  
  
Heero abriu os olhos ao sentir Duo retirar sua calça delicadamente, Duo inverte as posições ficando em cima de Heero, e começa a beijar todo seu corpo com a língua, Duo vai descendo até chegar a no seu alvo.  
  
- Ahhhhhh!- Heero geme alto ao sentir seu pênis na boca de Duo, e ele chupava com muita força.  
  
Heero coloca sua mão atrás da cabeça de Duo, para afundar mais a sua cabeça, Duo quase engasga, mas continuo com sua tarefa. Heero goza na boca de Duo.  
  
Duo chupou cada gota de seu semem, e depois beijou Heero para que sentisse também.  
  
Heero fica novamente por cima de Duo, e põe seu dedo na boca de Duo, ele chupa com vontade, e Heero coloca mais dois dedos para ele sugar, depois Heero penetra Duo com esses dedos, que já estava úmido, Duo começou a gemer, enquanto Heero já ia o penetrando bem devagarzinho.  
  
Então ele entra por completo, deixando Duo louco no sofá, Heero começou aquele vai e vem enlouquecedor, então Duo goza, e Heero cai em cima dele, com seu corpo todo suado.  
  
Os dois ficam assim por um longo tempo, até Duo olhar para TV.  
  
- Da próxima vez eu alugo um filme melhor!- Duo diz ofegante.  
  
- Se toda a vez que você alugar um filme ruim, vai resultar em uma rapidinha, eu quero que só alugue porcarias!- Heero beija Duo.  
  
E era assim a vida desses dois, eles brigavam bastante, mas o amor era maior que as brigas. Eles tinham um apetite sexual incrível era o casal mais apimentado do grupo.  
  
( À vida de Relena)  
  
Relena anda até sua varanda com um olhar triste, ela fica relembrando seus momentos com Heero, era assim todos os dias, então agora ela ia fazer uma coisa que fazia todos os dias desde que Heero foi embora.  
  
Ela olha para cima e vê aquele céu alaranjado, do entardecer daquela tarde, ela fecha os olhos ao sentir o vento quente bater em sua face, então ela se aproxima mais da ponta da varanda, e coloca suas mão lado a lado em sua boca e grita.  
  
- VOLTE PRA MIM HEEROOOOO!!!

Fim   
  
Mandem-me comentarios.

Ah! e obrigada por lerem.  
  
Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
voltar   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
